La danse de la pluie
by LittleBulledAir
Summary: "L'été avait été trop chaud. Trop chaud pour la Grande-Bretagne et définitivement trop chaud pour le nord de l'Ecosse." TRADUCTION de Dreamglider, OS.


Hello chers tous !

Me voici de retour après un long moment d'absence ! Je profite de mon temps libre (je suis en vacances ) pour publier un peu.

Je vous propose ici une traduction du one-shot _Sommerregengtanz_, de Dreamglider. Pour celles qui lisent l'allemand, vous la trouverez dans mes favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur l'histoire, que je transmettrai à l'auteur (elle parle un peu français) et sur la traduction. C'est ma première traduction et j'ai été un peu à la peine pour les concordances des temps, chose qui n'existe pas vraiment en allemand. J'attends vraiment vos critiques sur ce point pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

Je remercie ma Beta, A Smiling Cat, pour ses conseils de traduction.

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à Dreamglider. Je publie bien-sûr avec son autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOo

**La danse de la pluie**

D'habitude, j'aimais le soleil. J'aimais la manière dont les rayons chauds réchauffaient ma peau, j'aimais rester au soleil des heures durant, j'aimais me lever la première le matin pour voir l'aube chasser la nuit. Comme je le disais : j'aimais le soleil. _Normalement_.

L'été avait été trop chaud. Trop chaud pour la Grande-Bretagne et définitivement trop chaud pour le nord de l'Ecosse. Le vaste parc de Poudlard était brun et sec, avait l'air d'avoir été passé dans un fou moldu. Les feuilles des arbres centenaires prenaient déjà une couleur rouge sang, comme si on était déjà en octobre, comme si le mois d'août ne venait pas juste de se terminer. Une lourde indolence régnait sur tout le pays, dont on ne pouvait que difficilement s'arracher. Je me sentais fatiguée et épuisée. Je n'avais jamais bien supporté les chaleurs persistantes.

Les épais murs de pierre semblaient conserver particulièrement bien la chaleur. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de climatisation au château, pas comme chez moi. Comment serait-ce possible, sans courant et avec une faible tolérance aux objets moldus ? C'est pour cela que je passais principalement ce mois de septembre, qui devait être le plus chaud de l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne depuis le début des enregistrements météorologiques, bien cachée sous les branches du grand saule pleureur en bordure du parc de Poudlard.

Les épaisses branches ne retenaient pas seulement la chaleur, elles m'isolaient également des regards. De ceux hostiles des Serpentards et de ceux éperdus de James Potter. Seulement comme cela je pouvais me concentrer sur mes livres qui me détournaient de cette horrible et impitoyable guerre, des manifestations d'horreur quotidiennes et de la souffrance.

Hier, Marlene McKinnon avait appris que ses parents étaient morts. Assassinés et brûlés. Ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie, mais nous dormions depuis six ans dans le même dortoir. Quand on passe six ans jour et nuit avec quelqu'un, on apprend normalement à bien se connaitre, mais Marlene était, comme moi, assez renfermée. Je refoulai la mort de ses parents, comme je refoulais tant, je m'écartai de son chemin, comme je m'écartais de tant de choses.

Alors que je réfléchissais, mes paupières s'étaient fermées et je n'avais pas remarqué que je voguais au royaume des rêves. Mes rêves étaient confus. Tout était plein de couleurs vives, un rouge éblouissant dominait, de temps en temps je voyais différents visages. Ma mère, mon père, Pétunia, Severus, James…

_James_. Il m'aimait à en croire ses mots et j'étais assez sûre de l'aimer moi aussi. Cela pourrait être si simple si ma bouche pouvait rester calme, si je pouvais pour une fois me taire, si ma bouche ne menait pas une existence propre bizarre en sa présence. Oui, cela _pourrait_ être simple entre nous.

À un moment j'ouvris les yeux. Je remarquai tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Il faisait _sombre_. Sombre comme il n'avait été depuis des semaines. Soudain il y eu un craquement assourdissant. Cela prit un moment pour que je réalise que c'était le tonnerre. Tonnerre égal orage égal pluie, assembla mon cerveau. Je rampai de derrière les branches et regardai le ciel. Une petite goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur mon nez. Le contact m'électrisa tel un éclair. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas senti la sensation de la pluie sur ma peau ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus.

Involontairement j'ouvris grand mes bras, pour qu'autant de pluie que possible touche ma peau. La sensation était indescriptible. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vivante depuis longtemps. Une joie immense s'accumulait dans mon estomac et je commençai, comme folle, à tourner sur moi-même. La _toupie_. Combien de fois avais-je joué à ce jeu avec Pétunia, notre jeu préféré ? Tourne sur toi-même jusqu'à ce que tu tombes, était la règle. Pétunia tenait plus longtemps que moi. _Toujours_. Ça ne me mettait pas hors de moi. Elle était ma grande sœur. Elle en avait le droit.

À chaque fois que mes sentiments menaçaient de déborder, je tournais. Ça me propulsa à une autre époque, où tout était encore si simple, où Pétunia me parlait encore, où il n'y avait pas encore de guerre… Je tournai et tournai et tournai, jusqu'à n'en plus savoir où étaient la droite et la gauche, le haut et le bas. Je tournai une heure entière, jusqu'à en perdre totalement mon sens de l'équilibre, je sentis l'odeur de la pluie, mélangée aux vieux souvenirs des jours heureux.

À un moment, je me laissai tomber. L'atterrissage fut brutal et mouillé. Le sol dur comme la pierre semblait surpris par la pluie car il n'avait pas encore commencé à absorber l'eau. J'atterris dans une grande flaque d'eau qui détrempa mes cheveux et mes vêtements. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai comme ça. Peut-être quelques minutes, ou peut-être plusieurs heures. A un moment, je commençai à avoir froid. Ça m'était égal. Ici, à ce moment, j'avais trouvé pour un instant la paix. _Paix_. C'est effrayant quand on réalise que ce sentiment est devenu étranger.

Puis j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. C'était _sa _voix. D'un moment à l'autre, je décidai qu'il était temps de résoudre _un_ de mes problèmes. J'ouvris les yeux, me relevai et allai lentement, toute trempée que j'étais, vers lui. Il me regardait l'air soucieux. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », me demanda-t-il. Je ris. Oui, j'allais bien. Et avec une idée en tête je l'embrassai…


End file.
